The present invention relates to an information storage medium, an image generation device, and an image generation method.
An image generation device (game system) that generates an image viewed from a virtual camera (given viewpoint) in an object space (virtual three-dimensional space) (where an object (e.g., character) is disposed) has been known, and is very popular as a means that allows the player to experience virtual reality.
An image generation device that generates a shooting game image has been known. For example, the player fires a bullet at an enemy character in the object space (three-dimensional space) using an input section. Japanese Patent No. 3538285 discloses related-art technology, for example.
A shooting game that allows a player character that hides itself behind a wall or the like to attack an enemy character is very popular.
A game system that allows the player to arbitrarily move the player character in the game space based on an operation input by the player is also popular. However, when the player can arbitrarily move the player character in the virtual space based on an operation input, it is difficult to establish a situation in which the player character hides itself behind a wall or the like.